horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Log
Andromeda This is the official log detailing the events of the roleplay and adventures of the Exploratory Leads. Most of these missions are available to the public in some form or another. Classified details are in italics. Act 1- A Rocky Start * A1-A - The HCS Jackson is sabotaged by presumably a band of exiles, killing thousands. The losses would have neared 80% had the Second Wave not arrived and saved most of the victims. * A1-A2 - A team led by Adam Trainer visited the ominous planet in an attempt to make way for colonial efforts. The planet was found to be rich with plant life and some samples were taken, but the team was chased off of the planet by a tsunami. * A1-C1 - Hayden Shaw and Atlas travel to uninhabitable planet to search for a downed probe only to spot exile shuttles and make contact. The exiles describe poor living conditions and warn of another exile colony known as the ‘Ninth Circle’. * A1-A2 - A team led by Cayn Schultz goes to investigate the source of the planet’s interference that is preventing proper analysis. They find an ancient, yet sophisticated alien structure built into the side of a mountain that they are quick to investigate. Avian-esque droids arise from the front of the room as they try to mess with the 3rd machine and chase them outside. They wait out the incoming tsunami and take a damaged droid with them, though they cannot reenter the cave due to the guards. The interference somehow is disabled. * A1-B3 - After discovering the remnants of a long-forgotten battle in A1-B, Adam Trainer and his team go down to the surface and discovered members of an alien race, the Tauperians, in hibernation inside of one of the planet’s caves. After a tense interaction, they manage to convince the Tauperians to return to the Aether with them. * ''A1-C2 - Adam and Hayden meet with the exiles they first communicated with above A1-C1 and trade supplies for information on Nash and the Ninth Circle.'' * A1-I - Team of Adam, Hayden and Cayn travel to A1-I1 and land on an ice-covered, harsh world. Before long, they are met by the suspected saboteur of the HCS Jackson, Nash, at a frozen lake. While his identity is not uncovered, a few potential leads are created from the brief interaction. * A1-I - Officially, the Leads left the Aether to investigate A1-D, but most can tell something else happened entirely. The leads covertly infiltrate Nash's colony on A1-I1 only to find a prosperous colony home to a vast amount of the Initiative's exiles. While they lack the cutting edge technology that the Initiative does, they are doing well. The Leads are eventually chased out after a confrontation with Nash that left them with more questions than answers. * A1-B - Initiative personnel are held hostage. Nash negotiates with the Leads before handing them back unharmed. * A1-I - The Leads travel to the Ninth Circle once more to negotiate with Nash. They reach an agreement on the terms of a meeting with the Conclave. * A1-A2 - Returning to the colorful world, Leads Cayn Schultz and Ashlyn Trainer discover a new lifeform that is part mechanical and part organic. They return to the Aether and introduce their new find to the populous. Milky Way This is the official log detailing the events of the roleplay and adventures of the crew. Many of these missions are kept away from the public eye and are not known to most of the universe. Act 1- Investigating the Secession Movement * Turbulent Spectrum - UNS Yewtoo destroyed by an unknown force and rescued by the UN Navy Fifth Fleet. * Washington Outpost - Received UNS Argo from Jerian North and his support. * Avalon '- Chasing a lead on the attack that is linked to the Secession Movement. * 'Augustus '- Lead on Coslor that sends them to Baracal Novi.. * 'Baracal Novi '- Lead from Augustus that led to a massive attack against an ancient Katali behemoth. * 'UNS Argo - Boarded by UN Navy Third Fleet. * Archimedes - Mission from UN Navy to investigate missing scientists. Met the Irikgan. * Intergalactic Assembly Station - Refuel and restock before Tiberius. Markus Kemp is interrogated by terrorists and forces them to quickly leave for Tiberius. * Tiberius - Finally find Coslor, but end up fighting in his arena. Rescued by 401st Foreign Battalion during their attempt to take the planet. Act 2- Uncovering an Ancient Mystery * Ahch-To - UNS Argo is intercepted in FTL and forced to fight. They take refuge on Ahch-To before heading for Lokono. * Lokono '- Meet a sacrificial Bushrak cult that captured and killed their only lead from Coslor's GDA. * 'Vulo Novi '- Forced to choose between destroying the planet to instigate war or risk being exposed by the Ardolons. The crew chooses the latter and face scrutiny. * 'Bastzuda '- Make one last stop to dismantle the Lost July mafia and succeed in doing so. * 'Ivaldi '- Search for Markus Kemp and encounter the Kelviir. They are forced to jump to FTL from the planet's surface and are shot off course by a Kelviir fighter. * 'Argo '- UNS Argo crashes after being chased by the Kelviir and shot down. Received the UNS Medea. * 'Phoba '- UNS Medea ambushed by the Kelviir and Markus Kemp stays with its leader: a man named Ubiar (Kantal Krell). * 'Tartarus System '- Gained information and leads on at dangerous spaceport of the Third Fleet's whereabouts. * 'Hosni '- UNS Medea finds and regroups with the Third Fleet. They gear up for an imminent fight with the now rogue Fifth Fleet led by the corrupted Admiral Jerian North. The Third Fleet comes out on top, but is made the enemy after Admiral North goes down as a martyr, and Ciara Gelen and Rhaedos Loroxyn die. * 'Ahch-To '- Markus Kemp and Vick Lexington leave to train with the Cardiff Order. * 'Fortis - After their return, the crew gears up and attempts the attacks by White Company. They succeed but leave the colony demolished. * Hosni - After a clash between Markus Kemp and Vick Lexington, Markus went rogue and joined Kantal Krell. John Kemp pardons the crew of the UNS Medea. Act 3- Preparing for War * Intergalactic Assembly Station '- Kelviir take the station and assassinate the Intergalactic Assembly. * 'Earth - Retreat to Earth after the ambush to reassess the situation. * Ahch-To '- The crew leave Earth to confront the Cardiff Order, only to find them dead at the hands of Markus Kemp. The crew eventually win the fight after Markus reluctantly saved them and several walk away with the Gift. * 'Hox '- Visit Mike Trainer and Asher Shaw who are working on hyperspace travel. Vivaldi Pierce is traded for Asher. * 'Claudian - The rest of the crew deal with the Secession Movement while the engineers do their job on Hox. * Bastzuda - Planet is under siege by the Kelviir. The flagship is destroyed and the colonists saved, but the Ubiar flood into the sector through a wormhole. Markus Kemp returns to the crew, albeit rather unstable. Act 4- The Ubiar Invasion * Earth '- Retreat to the Human homeworld to regroup with the UN Navy. The invasion officially begins and the Ubiar wreak havoc on the planet. * 'Avalon '- Buy the colony some time with a massive United Nations assault, but the planet remains under siege. * 'Helion V - Broker a deal with the Ardite for support while the UN Navy comes under attack. * (CLASSIFIED LOCATION) '- Top-secret UN rendezvous is compromised and attacked by the Ubiar. Markus Kemp manages to keep John Kemp safe and the rest of the crew rescue dozens of UNSMs. * 'Yula '- Arrive to discuss alliance terms with the Ardolons, but David Lexington beats them there. The crew is compromised, Ardite/Ardolon support lost, and Ethan Noll taken into Ubiar custory. * [[Baracal Novi|'Baracal Novi]] - Evacuate Tylisk Yubo just before the planet is invaded by the Ubiar. * Muria '- Liberate the Ganonsyoni at the price of the lives of Gordon Vran, Vivaldi Pierce, and thousands of natives. * [[Washington Outpost|'Washington Outpost]]' '- Retrieved hyperlane data from the occupied outpost that allowed the first wave of colony ships to launch. David Lexington kept the crew from retaking the station. * 'Deianira '- Made a deal with both the Vobuk and Bushraks, though through bribes and treason. Category:Roleplay